Es el Sabádo
Al día siguiente Phineas y Ferb, no fuerón a la escuela. Por qué ese dia es sabádo. A Oscar simplemente obligando a Milo a limpiar su casa... Gonzalo Gomez : creo que milo es un puerco Oscar: ¿Quien digo eso? Historia Oscar: Milo, limpia lo que suaste ayer... Milo: No magíco Oscar, no voy a limpiar... Oscar: ¡Me llames magíco Oscar, Milo! Milo: Magíco Oscar, tu limpias y yo muerdo mis aletas... Oscar: ¿Milo, como tu comierdes tus aletas? Milo: No lo se. Magíco Oscar... Bea: Hola, Milo. Hola, Magíco Oscar... Oscar: ¿Bea tú también? Bea: Es un buen nombre para el sabado y el domingo... Oscar: Chicos, me estan confudiendome con la palabra "Magíco" Bea: Es una palabra linda... Milo: Si, Magíco Oscar... Oscar: Milo eso es. Yo soy Magíco, Bea la impresionante y Milo el pez genial... Bea: Me quedo con el nombre de la impresionante, Bea... Milo: Yo con el pez loco. Oscar: Bien. Te quedas Milo el pez loco... Milo: ¡Hey yo no soy loco! En la canción "Firework" Do you ever feel '' ''Like a plastic bag Drifting through the wind Wanting to start again Do you ever feel, '' ''Feel so paper thin Like a house of cards One blow from caving in Do you ever feel Already buried deep Six feet under screams But no one seems to hear a thing Do you know that there's Still a chance for you Cause there's a spark in you You just gotta Ignite the light And let it shine Just own the night Like the 4th of July Cause baby you're a firework Come on show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go "Ah, ah, ah!" As you shoot across the sky "Ah, ah!" Baby you're a firework Come on let your colors burst Make 'em go "Ah, ah, ah!" You're gonna leave them all in "awe, awe, awe" You don't have to feel Like a wasted space You're original, Cannot be replaced If you only knew What the future holds After a hurricane Comes a rainbow Maybe a reason why All the doors are closed So you could open one that leads You to the perfect road Like a lightning bolt, Your heart will glow And when it's time, you'll know You just gotta Ignite the light And let it shine Just own the night Like the 4th of July Cause baby you're a firework Come on show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go "Ah, ah, ah!" As you shoot across the sky "Ah, ah!" Baby you're a firework Come on let your colors burst Make 'em go "Ah, ah, ah!" You're gonna leave them all in "awe, awe, awe" Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon It's always been inside of you, you, you And now it's time to let it through Cause baby you're a firework Come on show 'em what you're worth Make 'em go "Ah, ah, ah!" As you shoot across the sky "Ah, ah!" Baby you're a firework Come on let your colors burst Make 'em go "Ah, ah, ah!" You're gonna leave them all in "awe, awe, awe" Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon '' ''Boom, boom, boom Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon Milo: ¡Hoy cuatro de Julio! Bea: Yo amo ese día... Oscar: ¿Por que? Bea: Es el día de la cumpleaños de este país... Milo: Si es cierto... Oscar: Bea, ¿Que estará haciendo, Milo? Bea: Oscar, mira arriba... Oscar: Es cierto. El primero fue ¿Un corazón? Bea: Parece que sí... Phineas: ¡Hoy es cuatro de julio! Ferb: Si lo es... Bea: Chicos encontre a Perry... Alguien Perry el robot... Oscar: ¿Quien digo eso? Fin Categoría:Episodios